


Be Mine

by ItalianDoll



Series: Barisi Drabbles [1]
Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two! Also, not betaed.

Sonny cleared his desk looking around the squad room. Liv had left, looking forward to making heart-shaped sugar cookies with Noah. Rollins was still on maternity leave and last he spoke with her she was planning a quiet night in. Fin, being Fin, told Carisi “don’t worry what I’m doing” when he casually asked the Sargent if he had plans for Valentine’s Day. Sonny laughed and shrugged it off as Fin said goodbye.

Sonny pulled his on his camel coat, wrapping his aubergine cashmere scarf around his neck. He received the opulent gift from this past Christmas’ “Secret Santa” gift exchange with the squad. Everyone had denied being the gifter. Sonny even asked defense attorney, Rita Calhoun, who was invited to participate for the first time, if she was his Secret Santa.

Rita grabbed an end of the scarf that Sonny had wrapped around his neck, and pulled him close. “Detective, obviously you know I have good taste, but if I were your Secret Santa you would have gotten a gift that was decidedly more intimate.” Sonny burst into laughter, turning beet red. He chanced a glance at Barba, who at that moment, nearly choked on his heavily rum-doused egg nog. 

Sonny knew it had come from him.

Sonny has had a crush, well more than a crush, on the ADA since he laid eyes on him. He’s smart, absolutely stunning looking and a terrific dresser. He and Barba have flirted many times, but neither venturing to make the first move. 

As Sonny walked to the subway he decided to make a detour. He found himself standing outside Barba’s building, looking up to see the lights on in the ADA’s office. He waved to Security, flashing his badge. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. Carmen wasn’t at her desk, which was tidy. Clearly she had left the office. It was Valentine’s Day and she had a husband and new baby to spend it with.

Sonny knocked on the door. Barba‘s “come in” echoed in the hallway.

“Hey counselor, how’re you doin’?”

“Detective. Nice to see you. What brings you here?”

“I uh, I wanted to see how you’re doin.”

“Well Carisi, as you can plainly see I’m doing quite well.”

Sonny walked in a slow circle around Barba’s office. He walked here without a plan and now he’s stuck. He’s angry with himself. He should have thought this through. This is so awkward.

Barba is watching Carisi. There’s something going on. An internal battle is taking place. He decides to not say anything, to allow Sonny to get it out without prompting.

“So, um, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight” He stammers.

“Well, it IS Valentines Day, so…”

Sonny blushes. He’s so embarrassed. He feels the flush of red up the back of his neck. Of course Barba has plans. He’s Barba for goodness sake! 

Sonny stutters, “Well, well, right. Okay then. I’m going to get going Counselor. Uh, have a nice night” His hand is on the back of his neck feeling red hot as he walks toward the door.

Rafael is smirking. He loves nervous and embarrassed Carisi. He’s too cute.

“Sonny. Wait.” Carisi turns around as Barba walks toward him.

Barba stops mere inches from Carisi. He can feel how nervous Sonny is and he holding his breath.

“Sonny, I’m going home, ordering take out and going to watch a movie. Would you care to join me?”

Sonny exhales a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. “Yeah, that sounds good” he says.

Barba grabs his suit jacket while simultaneously shutting down his laptop. He grabs his overcoat and walks to Sonny. Barba is in Carisi’s personal space.

Sonny is smiling ear-to-eat. “Does this mean we’re Valentines?”

Rafael asks, “do you want to, be mine?”

Sonny doesn’t hesitate. “More than you know, more than you know.”


End file.
